por ti
by dragon force 12
Summary: serie de one-shots de nuestros personajes favoritos de fairy tail multiparejas
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo minna esta va ser mi serie de one-shots todos los dias que quieran subiré capítulos dependiendo de que me den ideas de sus parejas favoritas dejen reviwes onegai**

**Chapter 1: en un dia soleado (nalu)**

**(pov Lucy)**

Hoy es un dia muy especial si estoy hablando del dia de san valentin hoy voy a declararme a Natsu, el chico mas popular de la escuela es un poco despistado e infantil pero me enamore de el, se parece a una de mis historias donde los mejores amigos se enamoran pero después la chica muere…. Mejor ni lo pienso.

Ayer pase todo el dia preparando estos chocolates espero que le gusten

**Flash fack:**

**Bien Sali temprano con la condición de preparar estos chocolates-**me dije y asi me dispuse a prepararlos después de terminar de hacerlos tenia que ver el forro bueno ustedes ya saben.

**Mo que color le gustara-**me pregunte-**ya se - **asi fue que consegui un forro de color rojo con amarillo que parecían llamas

**Bien ahora solo me falta dárselos-**me dije

Había practicado toda la tarde como se los daría.

**Fin flash fack**

Y ahora me estaba dirigiendo a la universidad este seria el momento y entonces entre al salón

**(fin pov Lucy)**

Se vio a una chica peliamarilla entrar al salón seguida del profesor y asi iniciaron las primeras clases

**(pov Natsu)**

Vi a Lucy entrar al salón hoy iba ser el dia me iba a declarar Lucy pero ¿si ella no me acepta? ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra relación?

Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil después de lo de ayer

**Flash fack**

_oye cerebro de lava –me dijo mi amigo-rival Gray_

_que princesa de hielo- le respondi_

_que sientes por Lucy-me dijo _

_no lo se-le respondi desde hace ya un tiempo se comporta como su hermano mayor_

_como que no lo sabes flamita-me dijo enojado_

_porque no lo se cubo de hielo-le respondi_

_sabes llamita Sting piensa declararse a Lucy mañana-me dijo Gray_

_sobre mi cadáver-le respondi golpeándolo_

_no tienes porque actuar asi llamita después de todo ella no te gusta-me dijo_

_cállate stripper si me gusta algún problema-le respondi_

_no ninguno, nos vemos, asi deberías decírselo no será que alguien te la quite-me dijo_

_y yo me quede ahí con la cabeza echa un lio pero gracias a eso se lo que siento por Lucy_

**fin flash fack**

**ahhhh-**grite vi como Lucy se me acercaba

**Natsu estas bien me pregunto-**la escuche decir yo solo asentí

**(fin pov Natsu)**

A la hora de recreo se veía a una rubia corriendo al pasillo hasta que:

**Natsu me gustas y quisiera que seas mi novio-**dijo una albina

**A mi también me gustas, pero no ese tipo de gustar, me gustas pero como mi hermana pequeña-**dijo el chico pelirosa

**Si lo entiendo suerte con tu declaración-**dijo aquella albina soportando las lagrimas

**Bien ahora a buscar a Luce-**dijo el chico pelirosa mientras por los pasillos iba una rubia llorando

**(pov Lucy)**

Cuando oi la declaración de Lissana y Natsu correspondiendo no pude evitar salir corriendo y fui aquel patio desolado en el que Natsu y yo almorzamos me sentía muy deprimida no podía evitar lloran solo espero que Lissana sepa cuidar de el.

**Luce eres mala-**escuche una voz detrás de mi

**N..Natsu-**dije nerviosa

**Luce porque me haces esto-**dijo

**Natsu de que hablas-**le dije

**Se que lo sabes estas tratando de huir de mi porque-**me dijo

**Natsu te equivocas yo-**estaba por decirle pero me callo

**En que me equivoco-**me dijo

**Natsu yo-**pero esta vez me callo besándome Natsu me estaba besándose sentía tan bien pero recordé lo de Lissana y lo separe de mi

**Porque haces esto Natsu jugar conmigo tu estas con Lissana-**le dije

**Lo sabia-**lo escuche decir

**Eh?-**dije

**Tu escuchaste la declaración de Lissana-**me dijo

….-me quede callada

**Luce te equivocas yo la rechaze-**lo escuche decir eso me lleno de felicidad

**Pero porque**- atine a preguntarle pero me acorralo contra una pared y me dijo

**Porque solo me gustas tu Luce-**para luego besarme

**Yo también te amo Natsu-**le dije el solo sonrio

Que cosas pasaran de aquí en adelante pero si estoy con Natsu superare todo y pensar que todo paso en un dia soleado.

**Bien díganme merezco un reviwen bueno espero que les halla gustado soobre la historia *otra dimensión***

**Quisiera saber si quieren lemon ustedes digan**

** Dragon forcé se despide aye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo mina gracias por sus reviwes y ahora continuando estte fanfic es para AKAI espero que te guste**

**Jerza: una disculpa**

En algún lugar en Magnolia mas bien en Fairy Tail se encontraba una pelirroja sentada en el gremio comiendo su pastel de fresas si estamos hablando de la poderosa titania la maga mas fuerte del gremio esta ¿triste?

**Erza porque estas triste**-dijo Lucy

**Etto.. yo bueno …Lucy-**dijo Erza

**Erza estas asi por Jellal –**dijo Lucy

**Lucy no se de que hablas-**dijo Erza sonrojada

******************************en otro lugar*******************

Para ser mas precisos en el consejo

**Jellal Fernandez usted a sido cumplido su condena-**dijo un miembro del consejo-**asi que queda libre**

**(pov Jellal)**

**Ahora que he salido ire a buscarte Erza para disculparme solo espero que tu me disculpes-**dijo Jellal apenado y asi se dirigio al gremio-**hare lo que sea posible para que me perdones Erza**

**(fin pov Jellal)**

***************************en el gremio*********************

**No puede ser –**dijo Natsu viendo a Erza , Erza estaba con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

**(pov Erza)**

Ya habían pasado 7años que no lo había visto bueno contando lo de la isla Tenrou, si lo admitia lo amaba si la poderosa Titania se había enamorado, bueno no es para poco ya que ellos se conocían desde niños si solo Ultear no lo hubiera poseído que seria de la historia, tal vez no estuviera en prisión y ellos estaría juntos

**Soy una tonta**-me dije a mi misma no me di cuenta cuando me comenzaba a rodear un aura deprimente

**Me voy a casa-**dije al gremio

Y asi me dirigi a Fairy Hills no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado, pero al momento de llegar sentí algo diferente

**Tal vez sea mi imaginación-**me dije muy convencida y sin mas entro a Fairy Hills

*********************en otro lugar ******************

**Erza muy pronto nos encontraremos-**dijo Jellal despareciendo entre las sombras

**Jellal,eres tu**-dijo Ultear

**Ultear-**dijo Jellal

*********************en otro lugar****************************

Llegue al gremio vi que todos me miraban con complicidad como si hubieran visto a alguien entonces Lucy se me acerco

Y me dijo que fuera al monte donde solíamos ir a jugar de pequeños y asi lo hice

**(fin pov Erza)**

en el gremio

**esta seguro de esto maestro-**pregunto Levy,el maestro solo asintió

**flash back**

_después de que Erza saliera del gremio, alguien abrió la puerta y de esta salio Jellal_

_chicos tienen que ayudarme con Erza-dijo el muy serio_

_todos asintieron y asi Jellal le dio su lugar de encuentro_

**fin flash back**

y asi es como Erza se dirigía al monte a su encuentro con Jellal

cuando llego se encontró con la sorpresa de que Jellal estaba ahí

**Jellal cuando-**Jellal la cayo

**Discúlpame Erza-**dijo muy arrepentido Jellal

**Etto…yo.. Jellal-**dijo Erza

**Esta bien Erza sino quieres disculparme-**dijo Jellal tratando de huir

**Jellal espera no te vallas quédate conmigo por favor-**dijo Erza,Jellal se sorprendio por sus palabras

Y sin mas Jellal la beso

**Claro Erza me quedare contigo-**dijo el

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviwes**

**Nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola mis sexys magos aqui otro one-shot**

* * *

**chapter 3 : ¿quien es el chico mas sexy de fairy tail? (malu) advertencia: lemon**

Era un dia soleado en el gremio que todos conocemos si les falta pistas es **fairy tail** estaba cierta rubia quejandose

**Lucy:** aaaaa no hay trabajos

**Mirajane:** Y por que no eliges este

Lucy miro la mision trataba de atender un bar y la paga era muy buena asi que no seria malo tomar aquella mision y sin mas le dijo a mira que lo anote y se fue a arreglar sus cosas, no se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo cierto pelirrosa la miraba cosa de la que se percato Mirajane

**(pov Mirajane)**

me di cuenta de Natsu se le pasaba mirando a Lucy desde que llego hay hacen una pareja muy tierna, ya quiero ver niños rubios con ojos jades o pelirrosas con ojos chocolate jugando en el gremio asi que no haria mal ayudarlos

**Mirajane:** Y por que no eliges este

vi a Lucy leer el papel y despues asentir entonces anote la mision y la vi marchar en ese momento me acerque a Natsu y le dije

**Mirajane: N**atsu sabias que Lucy va a una mision muy peligrosa

claro si **peligrosa** se refiere a atender a algunos hombres que afecten su relacion-pense

luego lo vi salir a la velocidad de la luz de el gremio

**(fin pov Mirajane)**

se veia a un chico pelirrosa alistar sus cosas con mucha rapidez

**(pov Natsu)**

no se porque cuando Mira menciono que **mi **Luce iba a ir a una mision peligrosa sali corriendo del gremio como si hubiera encontrado a Igneel

que tengo-me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi mente

ya que en los ultimos dias no eh dejado de tener sueños no de los mas santos con Lucy como protagonista al momento de terminar de alistar mis cosas fui a la estacion de trenes de solo pensarlo me mareo

Al llegar vi algo que no me gusto para nada

**(fin pov Natsu)**

**(pov Lucy)**

Al llegar a mi destino vi como unos hombres me miraban raro decidi ignorarlos

despues de hablar con el gerente del lugar vi como esos hombres entraban al mismo lugar donde entre

**tsch,tendre que atenderlos-**pense

**hey tu zorra-**oi que me dijieron-**ven aca-**me dirigi a donde estaban ellos

**si que necesita-**le pregunte

**a ti zorra-**lo oi decir

**perdone pero yo solo cumplo con el trabajo-**le dije

**tsch, un wisky-**me dijo yo solo asenti

**oye tu nueva-**oi una voz a mis espaldas-**si-**respondi volteandome-**tu vienes del gremio Fairy Tail-**me dijo yo solo asenti-**oye crees que pueda ver a Gray-**la vi sonrojarse yo solo le sonrei-**oye que tan sexy te parece a ti Gray-san-**la oi decir yo solo me sonroje-**no me parece sexy-**respondi-**entonces para ti ¿quien es el chico mas sexy de Fairy Tail**-me dijo yo solo me enrojeci mas hasta que me sujetaron del brazo quien era pues uno de los clientes me estaba secuestrando lo peor de todo es que me llevo a un callejon y mis llaves las olvide en el vestidor maldita suerte

**quitate la ropa zorra-**lo oi decir cosa a la que yo me negue

**eh dicho que te la quites-**en ese momento me quito el chaleco

**Natsu ayudame**- susurre

y en ese momento escuche su voz luego solo vi fuego y al hombre tirad en el piso me dio mis llaves y me llevo de regreso a Magnolia, en el camino no hablamos hasta que llegamos a mi casa me subio por la ventana luego me dejo en el piso, su mirada era sombria.

**(fin pov Lucy)**

**Lucy porque fuiste a una mision sola penba que eramos un equipo-**dijo Natsu

**etto..yo no tenia dinero y-**la callo dandole un beso

**no lo vuelva a hacer sabes lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado ahi-**dijo-**mejor no lo pienses, no dejare que vayas a una isionsola no pienso perderte-**dijo Natsu

**Natsu-**dijo sorprendida

**Luce quiero que me respondas algo-**dijo el

**que-**dijo Lucy

**para ti ¿quien es el chico mas sexy de Fairy Tail?-**me dijo con una sonrisa

**yo..etto-**la callo de nuevo pero esta vez lamiendo su mejilla luego se acerco a su oido y le dijo

**te hare gozar-**dijo

sin mas la dejo el la cama y comenzo a besar a Lucy en los labios luego procedio a morderle el labio inferior haciendo que Lucy abriera un poco la booca dejando a Natsu introdusca su lengua y intencifiacara el beso

**Natsu-**gemia la rubia

luego Natsu se aventuro mas y comenzo a besar el cuello de Lucy y procedio a quitarle la camisa que tenia puesta dejo un camino de besos, Lucy tambien le quito su camisa y bufanda tocando su bien formados abdominales tambien para besar el cuerpo de nuestro joven mago.

**Lucy**-gemia Natsu

para luego comensar a besar uno de los pechos de la joven maga mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro y hacia estos movimientos en los dos pechos,luego le bajo la falda que tenia y comenzo a lamer el estomago de Lucy

**Natsu-**susurraba Lucy

Lucy le quito el pantalon a Natsu y comenzo a masajear su miembro de Natsu solo gemia le arranco las bragas a Lucy y comenzo a introducir sus dedos

**ahhh**-gemia Lucy

le gusto mucho el gemido que emitio Lucy que queria oirl otra vez y asi lo hizo

**Natsu me vengo-**dijo Lucy

entonces Natsu introducio esta vez su lengua cuando la joven maga tuvo su primer orgasmo

**eres deliciosa Lucy-**dijo mientras saboraba el liquido que teniia en su boca despues volvio a introduccir su lengua enn la cavidad de Lucy mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba uno de los pechos de Lucy

**Natsu te necesito dentro mio-**dijo Lucy

Natsu solo sonrio se quito lo boxers y se posiciono entrelazo las manos de Lucy con las suyas y la beso mientras se introducia dentro de Lucy, mientras Lucy dejaba caer unas lagrimas traicioneras que Natsu lamio, despues dee quee Lucy diera señal de que ya podia moverse comenzo a estocarla al principio lento y suave pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo las estocadas se volvian mas fuertes y penetrantes hasta que los dos llegaron al climax y se corrieron uno dentro del otro, luego Natsu se recosto al lado de **su **Lucy

**y ahora Lucy ¿quien es el chico mas sexy de Fairy Tail?- dijo el**

**tu Natsu..espera que haces-**dijo ella,NATSU LE HABIA CLAVADOS LOS COLMILLOS Y LUEGO LAMIDO LA SANGRE

**es solo para que sepan que eres mia-**dijo Natsu

**y asi se dejaron caer en los brazos de morfeo**

* * *

**bien este es mi primer lemon no se si les gusto espero que si u_u**

**no vemos dragon force 12 se despide**


End file.
